The Rendii Empire
The Royal Rendii Empire * Current Emperor: Varhik Zelkir * Current Empress: Isana Zelkir * Race: Human, Rendii * Established: 803 B.E (Before Exodus) * Population: 280 Million * Religion: Faith of the True Empire is the official state religion and hold moral and lawful authority. all religions not of the FTE State Religion are banned from being publicly demonstrated, or proselytized. The Servants of Baal are unredeemable Heretics, and must be purified through their complete and total annihilation. * Location: ??.??.?? * Capital: Rendii Prime * Government Type: Absolute Imperial Monarchy. * Legislature: The Royal Family * Members of Legislature: Current Emperor/Empress and Prince/Princess. * Territories that comprise the Empire: New Irra, New Kont, New Tern, New Yera, New Vasel, New Garand, New Pol, New Ashire * Citizenship: Somewhat Open Immigration Policy, however, cultural clashes make the Rendii distrusting of foreigners and their ways. The Rendii adhere to a Societal Hierarchy, the Nobility and the Royal Family being on the top. Imperial Prime Court The Imperial Prime Court does not have any authority in law making, but still play vital roles, as they help manage aspects of the Empire the Emperor or Empress cannot currently tend to. where they take on the bigger scope of things, the Imperial Prime Court delves down into a deeper level and fine tunes it. Primes of the Imperial Prime Court * Empress Isana Zelkir of the Royal Imperial House, Head of Court. * Selese Cera Head of Noble house Cera, Black Hand of the Emperor * Selese Cera, Acting prime of Military and defense * Varont Kesel, Head of Noble House Kesel, Prime of Treasury and trade * Erest Kasov Head of Noble house Kasov, Prime of Internal affairs and infrastructure * Vastil Erator Head of Noble House Erator, Prime of Foreign affairs * Ulest Ty'ran Head of Noble House Ty'ran, Prime of Health and Education Black Hand - Selese Cera holds the power of the Black Hand. A Cold, Calculating, and Possibly Insane Woman. The Black Hand's authority is second to none under The Emperor and princess. they are someone worth fearing, they command the entirety of Imperial Intelligence. and where need be, can fill in as Prime of Military and Defense. Black Hand's candidacy of recruits always goes for the most ruthless and loyal of killers. those willing to die and kill for the Emperor/Empress. It can easily be said that if the Black Hand is involved, the Emperor is involved in the matter. The BlackHand operates Above Imperial Supreme Law, only the Emperor/Empress themselves can tell them NO. truly, a vicious attack dog if ever there was one. Faith of the True Empire The followers of the True Empire revere the Royal Family as Gods and Goddesses. they were founded in 100 B.E as a minor Cult, through the years, decades, and next few centuries their following grew, with each new Emperor and Empress, with each new "Divine Intervention" that they committed. Fanatically Loyal to the Royal Family, and the Ideals of the Empire. being the State Religion, they have Moral and Lawful authority to "Purify" the Heretical elements in Rendii Society. This includes all other Religions within Rendii Borders. If you're in Rendii Territory it is a good rule of thumb to keep your faith to yourself, unless it is the Devotion of the FOTE. as they have banned public demonstration and proselytization of all "Foreign" Faith's. The Servants of Baal are considered Unredeemable Heretics, and the FOTE consider the war with the SOB a Holy one. The FOTE, while worshipping all of the Royal Family combined, have taken to making the First Empress, "Lady Tharia" their Maiden Goddess, and Arvont Zelkir the First(The Wise) as their "Immortal God Emperor." Methods of warfare The RSN has proven time and time again that it is a force able to commit to Blitzkrieg tactics, and insurmountable amounts of firepower. However, they can take some time to mobilize an adequate or otherwise overwhelming force. where the conventional RSN stratagems and tactics fail to win the war, the Empire isn't afraid to commit to scorched Earth tactics and other Weapons of Mass Destruction. however, such tactics and weapons haven't been used in a long time. The difference, a Pureblood and a Fouzen since long into the days of the Rendii Commonwealth Radical Isolationism from other humans other than themselves has limited their genetic Pallette, they consider themselves their own Race. Pure blooded Rendii inherently have black or brown hair, blonde in rarity. Green or Blue eyes. a Rendii who lacks one of these hair/eye colors are considered a Fouzen. the Fouzen are Rendii who are not of pureblood. their name is Rendian for "Bad Blooded" or "Half Breed" The Fouzen are the victims of Harsh Discrimination. They are considered Bad Omens among the superstitious in Rendii society, and are usually the victims of Harassment. Tharia Zelkir on the Throne as the First Empress, gave the Fouzen Rights of limited Citizenship, essentially making their lives Harsh, but liveable.. Since then, her predecessors have made very little attempts to improve their lives. and have in some points in history, continued to Demonize them even regress their rights. since then it has been a back and forth battle with each new Emperor and Empress for the rights of the Fouzen, who only continue to suffer in the process. Category:Factions